


Shades of Blue

by MissHapsHappen



Series: Inner Color [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Freeform, Love Poem, Old Writing, Prose Poem, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHapsHappen/pseuds/MissHapsHappen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has a color that represents them the best: GrUvia<br/>[Free verse poems. Always complete.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

**Inner Color**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Poem III: Shades of Blue**

_Shades of Blue._

Dark and light.

Masculine and feminine.

A man and a woman.

Of shyness and of boldness.

Of denial and of declaration.

Of hidden desire and of profound love.

Ice and water, their elements.

Frozen and flowing.

Brusque and elegant.

Shades of their guild mark.

One located on the right side of his chest, the other on the outer side of her upper left thigh.

 

The color of their hair.

His hair, a darker blue or blackish-blue, sits atop his head spikier in front than the rest.

Her hair, a lighter shade of blue, cascades down her head and curls at the bottom in one occasion; short and spiky in another; back to its straight-and-curly-bottom attire one second then long and wavy recently.

Ever changing, like the flow of the river, of water, that she controls.

 

Blue. Dark and light.

Their color.

Their compassion.

Their laughter and tears.

Their personality.

Contradicts, yet compliments.

Different, yet the same.

 

One color.

Two people.

Different shades.

Same feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 167
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


End file.
